Her Metal Heart
by LiveWild
Summary: Corey is a rebel child, but still she's as normal as anyone else, but not until she meets a certain boy named Sam at an unlikely place at an unlikely time. Here a adventure begins for three teens who now have the world rested on their shoulders. Something about this journey is to familiar to the hot headed blonde and especially they're new friends but..why? -Rated T for language-
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! this is my first transfromers fanfic so go easy on me! Leave a review and tell me what you think It would help alot:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own transformers!**

* * *

She knew she shouldn't have especially not this late at night but her stomach was roaring with hunger and well the closest food source was a old, rusty gas station next to a full truck stop.

But her body wanted what it wanted and she couldn't just ignore it since it was pulling her attention away from the road.

Corey succeeded in getting the junk food she craved for and was leaning on the driver seat door while dipping her thin hand in the chip bag, the environment wasn't the most innocent but she could care less, the dark and truck drivers didn't even make her flinch. Corey was a rebel child, growing up in a dangerous neighbor where fighting was a everyday thing for her, being nice, kind, and gentle was a myth to her, thanks to that she was sent to military school for troubled teens for a year and its been two months since she had arrived back to her parents house, but now she was on a self vacation.

The blonde teen crunched on her last barbecue flavored chip and before turning around so her elbows rested on the hood of her sliver 2007 nissan altima she threw the chip bag through the car's opened window and onto the black seat.

She saw something that caught her attention, no more then a couple of feet in front of her was a truck, but oh not just any truck it was a Peterblit, it was blue with red flames on the sides.

Tilting her head to the side in a curious matter she saw that it wasn't behind the gas station like the rest of the trucks were, it was in front, in the corner of the building. Corey tapped the hood of her car, for some reason the breathtaking truck looked familiar, did she have a family member with the same truck?

It was dark inside, well she figured since someone was probably sleeping in there. Swiftly she went to the other side of her car so she was on the passenger side and reached for the handle, she opened it and leaned in so her butt was sticking out to the truck, she searched and spotted her black leather jacket.

Grabbing the sleeve she pulled it out and shut the car door.

Facing forward she placed the cold jacket over her bare arms, who knew it would get this chilly at night? Corey tugged her hair out so it flew freely down just past her breasts and mid back. Her eyes readjusted on the goregous Peterblit.

"He-ey!" A voice said behind her dragging the 'E' as if they were drunk. Corey stepped away from her car, she was doing a good job in showing a relaxed face.

The sight would have made her laughed but that would require energy, which at one o'clock in the morning she didn't have, in front of her was a small man, he looked in his fifties, his missing teeth were very noticeable when he talked.

"May I help you?" She asked crossing her arms as she took yet another step back. Instead of responding the old man walk around her automobile. "How much?" He questioned her, his arms were out as if he was about to give her a hug.

Raising a brow Corey was speechless did this old fart think she was prostitute? "Not for all the money in the world" She joked. "I can get that honey" he whistled. Rolling her eyes Corey attempted to step past him but he followed and blocked her path.

"Move" she inhaled a deep breath expanding her chest. Under the light of the gas station building she could see his eyebrows wiggling, was he flirting with her? "Please" she tightened her jaw "Move sir"

"Sure but would ya know where my truck is?"

Her fist were threatening to swing, with her experience she could knock him out. He was walking forward, she didn't want to hurt him so she took a step back I mean one move from her and he'd be out like a light.

They walked like this till she hit something warm, metal, weird she thought it would be cold. Corey didn't need to turn around to know it was the Peterblit.

"You seem to enjoy this!"

Corey snorted "I've been to juvy twice and military school.. I'm trying to stay out of trouble, trust me I'd punch you but don't need that on my file"

He wanted to step closer but suddenly he stopped, his hazy eyes opened wide in shock. Gasping the man turned and ran after looking behind her, was it what she said? Who knew her personal life was terrifying.

Turning around Corey accidentally pushed her breasts on the front bumper of the truck, she didn't realized she was that close. She quickly stepped back and stared at it. Why did the man run? She wasn't complaining but wanted to know why he left.

"Well um.. Thanks" she grinned as if the truck did something.

She walked backwards until she turned on her heel and headed to her car, this was the last time she was going to a stupid truck stop, even if it meant starving to death.

* * *

It was eleven at night when Corey finally got to her location which took a day to get from the gas station she was at when she was almost attacked.

She parked her car in the public garage which was huge, the size of a car garage at a airport. She dragged her suit case behind her as she walked on the sideway looking for a motel, the sound of the suit case's wheels on the ground was beginning to get annoying to her sensitive ear drums.

The town was quiet. Corey puffed her lower lip out; she could see something bright in the distance, like someone was flashing a light in the sky. Beside her was a fenced area, the space looked like a car junk yard with a unfinished building on the side. Corey's ears picked up a scream as she got closer, was someone in trouble?

The teen wasn't a hero but wanted to check it out.

She jogged but paused as she saw the opened fence letting her get a good look inside. Squinting her eyes Corey scanned the place but saw nothing but she picked up something, she heard footsteps, someone was running. Barking followed shortly.

Her feet lead her deeper inside into the heart of the junk yard. The footsteps got closer in a fast paste. The blonde turned prepared to meet this person, then she saw a boy with brown hair running her way. "Run!" He shouted as his arms swung at his sides. Corey wrinkled her nose wondering why on earth would she run. Her reason came barking to her, their sharp claws picked up the dirt and dust as they ran with acute teeth out, thick white, bubbly salvia creeped out their mouths.

Inches behind the boy two rottweilers were chasing him, but now also had their attention on her as well. The dogs carried broken, thick, metal chains around their muscular necks. Corey gasped and froze to the ground, the boy grabbed her upper arm as he brushed past her seeing she wasn't reacting to his warning. Corey would have ran faster but her suitcase was holding her back, it would hit into her leg whenever she tried to sprint.

The dogs barking persuade her to released her death grip on the suitcase letting her run faster aside the boy. They ran in silence as Corey couldn't help but scream she just had to be nosy and check out this damn junk yard! "Good doggies!" she yelled as her calves began to burn.

The wide eyed boy jumped onto two tall sliver barrels. Corey jumped next to him in panic. Her chest rose up and down rapidly. The devil dogs crawled at them hoping to reach their targets.

Corey lashed her skinny arms onto the boy to kept her balance in check once she started to wobble. She brushed off the fact that he was filthy.

Man this was a hell of a vacation.

The teens looked at each other, "Hi" the boy introduced himself making Corey looked at him in disbelief, two dogs wanted their heads off and here he was acting like nothing in the world was going wrong.

Making a small circular motion with her head she responded "Hi?"

The dogs stopped barking once a yellow car came scaring the mutts away, luckily for the two people on the barrel.

"Come on" The boy said grabbing Corey yet again and guiding her away from the car that saved them.

Out of the blue red and blue lights blinked up ahead, a cop car appeared, Corey noticed that the yellow car had vanished.

The lights of the cop car made Corey shut her eyes that vibrated from the suddenly change of brightness. "Oh thank god your here!" She heard the boy say to the men in uniform making Corey looked at him, did he call them cause he was being chased by the dogs?

"Put your hands in the air!" One of two cops ordered as they pointed their guns. "You to girly!"

Pushing her head back Corey shook her head, she wasn't going down for this guy "I don't know him" She pointed at the boy.

"The guys inside!" The brunette shook his head. "Shut up! Put your head on the hood" The police demanded. This was all to familiar to Corey. "Hell no I didn't call your ass" Corey hissed as the boy did as he was told and slammed his forehead on the hood of the car, according to the loudness of the bang he was angry.

The cop went behind Corey shoved her arms together behind her back roughly and cuffed her hands, she decided to give him a piece of her mind "Watch where your hands go you fucken pansy"

She was no fool, she felt his hand brush her lower back and little to close to her ass. Her companion was already in the car, oh how she wanted to get in that car with him and shout on the top of her lungs. Was he a criminal.. Nah to soft looking.

Her wish came true as she was pushed in the direction of the boy. The cop lowered her head with his hand and soon she was next to him. "Do tell me why I'm in a cop car" She asked trying not to explode, her nostrils grew as her breathing did. "I don't know but-t my car was being stole then it came to life" he scudded to the window away from the firey girl.

"What your name?"

"Sam"

"Hello Sam I'm Corey, if you don't stop joking around I'm going to wrap my legs around your neck and-"

"It did it came to life"

Corey hit her head against the seat, it's been a while since she had been in a cop car ...of course this time it was cause she tried to save Sam who said his car was alive.

"That bee looking car that saved us from the dogs?" Corey couldn't believe she was asking.

"Yes I saw it with my two eyes, I swear"

"On my first day of vacation, away from my parents and school I'm getting arrested"

"We aren't going to be arrested-"

"Really cause these cuffs beg to differ"

The two teens kept their mouths shut until one of the cops sat down on the passenger side, the blonde made a click sound with the edge of her mouth and kicked the seat that was in her way with her black vans "Hey chubbs could you get my suitcase?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow.. thats all I can say! thank you guys so much for all the reviews, followers, and who favorited! I didnt even think id get even one view! you guys are amazing, I loved the reviews they made me smile, keep them coming:D**

* * *

Oh god she wished, she pried that she wouldn't burst and make the awkward situation she was in even more worse. But hell that's quit a challenge to the blonde since she had two cops shoving their faces in her direction with numerous questions that she didn't have answers to.

"If I told you once ill tell you again" Corey began, fighting the urge to roll her eyes. She spotted a man staring at Sam with worry, if she could remember right he was Sam's father. She licked her lips as the cops folded their arms waiting for her, "I don't know him okay? Do I need to draw it out for you two bobble heads, I was walking past the junk yard when I heard a scream, I saw the guy was being chased.. I got chased to.. And well.. You know the rest"

The men looked at each other as Corey's eyes traveled beside her and rested on Sam who had another set of cops questioning him, the girl turned her body a bit to be able to heard, she wanted to listen to this.

"It stood up." Sam said simply.

"Just stood up? Wow thats really neat. okay, chiefy time to fill it up and no drippy drippy." The cop handed Sam a small plastic container, the boy looked puzzled. "What are you rolling? whippets..goofballs? A little wowie sauce with the boys?"

Sam shot his head up and shook it with out hesitation "No. no, no. I'm not on any drugs."

By that time Corey had her full body turned and was observing, was this kid a drug addicted? Corey laughed inside at her own question, she never used drugs but knew people that did in her past rebel life and giving the boy one glance she knew he wasn't. A small bottle was thrown at the detective who turned it around as he examined it, "Then…what are these? Found them in your pocket..Mojo. Is that what the kids are doing now? A little bit of Mojo"

This time Corey laughed out loud as her side rested on back rest of the seat, really Mojo? It sounded like a cat's name. Sam leaped quick into act "They are my dog's pain pills"

The cop looked at his father who confirmed with a quick nod "A little Chihuahua"

The detective rubbed his face and pulled his jacket open, looked at Sam and pointed in the clothing. "What was that?" He question with a smile.

"Hm?" Sam asked.

"You eyeballin' my piece, fifty cent?" The cop bent down into Sam's face once again. "You wanna go? Make something happen, Do it. Because I promise you, I will bust you up"

Corey had to step into that for the fun of it, Sam moved his head slightly out of the detective's personal space. "Detective" Corey spoke with a grin, "Are you on drugs?"

The man scrunched his nose, maybe that was a yes? "Get them out, him and smart mouth over here"

Shrugging with joy Corey watched the men in uniform give the chief a odd look but turned to release them.

"My suitcase" Corey ordered with her hand held out at the detective, he gave a signal with his head and soon a mocha skinned cop came rolling in with her black suitcase. "Your ever to kind" She joked.

Once the blonde walked out the police station, reaching outside she was lost, she had no idea where she was, the sun blinded her. Behind her Sam and his father came out as well and were speaking but pause in her presents. "Young lady" a soft voice called out to her. Corey looked over her shoulder and Sam's father, "Do you know your way around?"

"No"

"Would you like to stay at our house till you-"

"It's fine I don't stay at people's houses I met at the police station, especially if their son was the cause of it"

"Please I insist you don't seem like your from around here"

"No-"

"I wouldn't have no for an answer" he smiled, Corey couldn't deny it, she had no clue where she was or needed to go. Sam rubbed the top of his head, he was embarrassed. Corey faced forward again while leaning on her hip "Lead the way"

* * *

That first step out the car was even more awkward then the car ride itself. Sam's dad informed her to walk on the path not the grass. Corey did as she was told and walked behind Sam, his shoulders were tense and nervous. Nervous psh why would they be, over her? As Sam opened the house door a claim looking women opened her mouth in what looked like a shouting form but silenced as she saw Corey.

His mother looked at the two teens back and front. "Hello, it's nice to meet you I'm Corey"

Who said the girl didn't have manners.

The women gasped with her mouth shaped like an 'O'.

"Hello honey, you are beautiful!" His mother jumped toward her in a hug, which was bone crushing. Corey smiled as she lightly pushed the women off her. "Sam how did you and uh Corey meet?" She said with a bit of excitement in her voice. Corey looked at Sam wondering what his response would be.

"A-at the police station, No! Well when we were found by the cops-"

"Did you meet Corey, Judy?" His father saved him as he walked toward his wife. "Yes I did.. Please make your self at home" His mother Judy opened her arms out. Corey nodded and looked at Sam then his welcoming family.

"Oh! Okay we will leave you two alone" Judy grinned like there was no tomorrow. Sam turned to Corey as his parents vanished. "They're nice" Corey complemented.

"I can take your suit case for you"

"Thanks"

This was all to funny and weird to Corey staying with someone she got sent to the cops with.

Sam creeped his hands to her suitcase and grabbed it once her fingers unwrapped and released the handle. "Do you want to shower.. I mean you want to take a shower" Sam stumbled. Considering the offer Corey looked down at herself "What you calling me dirty?" She smiled. Sam's eyes widened, he hoped it was a joke.

* * *

After air drying her hair and getting dressed Corey walked down the stairs, she felt refreshed.

The house was fairly quiet, not until a loud engine roar came from outside. Corey pulled her black hair tie from her wrist, pulled her long hair to the side and began to french braid it. She was half way done with braiding when she reached the last step of the stairs and saw Sam in the corner of the room speaking into his phone which was pressed up against his ear, "Miles Miles! Listen to me, my car, it stole itself. SATAN'S CAMARO In my yard...It's stalking me!"

Corey looked at him with a disturbing face. She lowered her hands once she was done with her hair and stalked toward him. "Sam?"

The brown haired boy turned and saw Corey he tackled her away from the window and pushed her against the wall. Which forced him to take his now sweaty phone away from his ear and hang up. "It's back" he shouted. Rubbing her bare thighs and narrowing her brows Corey asked "Who's back?"

Sam turned to look out the kitchen window, once he turned back to her his face was unreadable "Hurry"

Corey looked up at the ceiling asking herself what was wrong with him. Sam dragged her outside of the house, the blonde groaned as Sam grabbed a bike from the side of his house and told her jump on.

Looking at Sam with concern Corey cocked her head "Why-"

"The car it's back, it's following me!"

Speaking of it a roaring of a car rang in their ears, it was coming toward them, Corey gasped when she saw there was no driver of the 1997 Chevy camaro. "Need I say more? jump!" Sam said once his butt was on the bike seat meaning Corey had to get on the back, biting her lip Corey grabbed his shoulders and placed her feet on the pegs, soon they were off.

"Sam!" Corey yelled as the car drove after them, what the hell was going on why was it chasing them, how was it chasing them! The squeaking of the cars tires shadowed them as they went away from Sam's neighbor.

The two rode on the sideway when Sam decided to turn his head back to see if the car was near, Corey injected her thumbs deeper into his flesh "Your making the bike shake-"

It was to late.

Sam's bike flipped sending Corey and him crashing in front of a group of teens. Corey landed on her bottom, a moaned escaped her lips as she began thinking of the worst swear words she could think of to call that boy, she told him to not look back! "Sam?" A girl with dark hair said as she looked at Sam who landed behind Corey. Beside the dark haired girl three girls giggled at Corey and Sam. "That was uh…" The nameless girl trailed off, trying to come up with the words. "That was really, awesome."

Oh yeah it was not bloody amazing. "It felt awesome" Sam fake smiled. Corey looked at Sam, she would surely show him real pain if he thought his was awesome. "Are you okay?" Sam mumbled to Corey who pushed off the ground with hands, "You really should of listened to me"

The dark haired girl talked to Sam but Corey could have cared less, thanks to wearing her short shorts she got light scratches on her legs, they didn't look deep but make her skin look white. "Get on" Sam told her as he picked the bike back up. "Not in a-" she paused once she saw the yellow car again. Screw it, she jumped back on, as he peddled away Corey shook her head "How is it following us?!"

Sam didn't speak, he opened and closed his mouth trying to make out some words but couldn't, he himself didn't have a reason.

As they rode off a cop siren was heading toward them, the blonde leaned her head toward Sam's ear "You better ride this thing I am not going to get in trouble cause of you...again!"

Keeping the threat in the back of his head Sam peddled faster.

The wind tickled her warm skin.

Suddenly Corey felt her pegs begin to loosen, oh god no. "Something's wrong here" Corey explained as she tapped the pegs that held her up with her vans, they were loose the first time she got on but now they were getting even more unattached.

The two rode toward a construction site – not that there was any construction actually going on.

Corey seemed to sink in to the ground as the shaky pegs come off the bike and her along with it. She felt like her tail bone cracked as she fell, it knocked the wind out of her. The girl was fit, how did the stupid pegs come off?

Feelings around her she found one of the pegs and with all her strength flung the old dented peg at the path where Sam went down. Corey got up as she gasped for air, her bottom was aching.

"Hey!" A familiar voice shouted as a scooter drove by her side. It was the dark haired girl, a helmet was fastened around head. "You alright.. Again"

Corey smiled "Yeah I should have known better then to get back on that bike"

"I'm Mikaela"

"I'm-"

"Corey get back!" Sam came running on foot, his arms flapped around uncontrollably. He was fleeting fast, even faster then when he was being chased by dogs, "GO!"

Mikaela drove to him, that was a mistake, he slammed into her pushing her off the scooter. They both connected and sandwiched each other on the ground. Corey turned her head to side as their bodies met and made a crash sound, bone against bone.

Mikaela's helmet came rolling off her head. "What's your problem Sam" she asked as she stood up. Corey walked toward them, "Yeah what the hell is wrong with you?" Corey jumped in, since she had some history of getting her ass whacked into the ground by him.

"There is a monster there who just attacking me" he shouted a little breathless as he placed his hands on his knees.

"Your not gonna know the definition of monster once I'm done with you" the blonde growled. Mikaela seemed to agree with Corey's statement. Mikaela planned on speaking but froze, Corey noted the suddenly change in her and turned.

There towering over their figures was indeed Sam's monster.


	3. Chapter 3

**Omg thank you guys so much for the reviews!:) **

**Now to answer a question one reviewer had!**

**CandyCaneKisses101: no sorry the romance isn't going to be between Sam and Corey but I'm keeping Sam and Mikaela the same!:) but I was hoping in the future to make sequel(s) so we will see what happens;)**

* * *

"There it is! Run guys!" Sam shouted at the top of his lungs before he pushed on Corey's shoulder but she didn't budge, her, along with Mikaela were frozen to the bone with fear.

The stupid boy was telling the truth?!

Out of the blue Sam's Camaro drove past the shocked teens and ran into the monster robot's metal legs, knocking him down, shaking the ground under their feet, Mikaela gasped with great power beside Corey's ear knocking her out of her day dream. The car pulling up next to the motionless children and opening its door, signaling them to get in.

"Get in the car Corey!"

Corey blinked and saw the two were already in the backseat, Mikaela waved her hand in the car hoping Corey would get in. Protesting Corey shook her head "No are you crazy?!"

"Please everything is going to be fine!" Sam begged hiding the driver's seat impatiently. This was to much for her to take in but it was better then staying where she was. The blonde ran and hopped into the driver's seat.

She watched with amazement as the steering wheel turning by itself and drove, the monster robot behind them transformed into a cop car and was hot on their tail. Pushing against the seat with her back Corey shut her eyes "What the hell was that thing?"

"I could ask the same question" Mikaela yelped. Corey relaxed her beating heart with a big gulp of air and lowered her shaky hands onto the wheel cautiously. The wheel moved under her palms. In the middle of the steering wheel was a a sliver symbol, a symbol that made her skin crawl. "We are going to die!" Mikaela cried as one of her hands rested on the window, leaving her finger prints behind. There was a large, glass, window wall a couple of feet in front of them, but the car didn't slow down. "W-what are you doing" Corey asked it as she squeezed the wheel.

"_Keep holding on 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it_" the radio suddenly turned on before the car crashed into the wall getting screams from the backseat.

The car U turned causing everyone to shift to the left side of the car. The old car drove to a shaded area, and backed up between two buildings, out of sight.

Everyone watched as the police car drive by slowly searching for them. "Man I always hated cops" Corey frowned but Mikaela giggled. The silence in the car was filled with the sound of their breathing.

"We're locked in" Sam shook the car door violently. "What... you want to go outside?" Corey turned her head against the head rest. Everyone stopped moving as the cop car drove past them once again. "I don't want to be here" Mikaela covered her head with shame and anxiety. She wasn't the only one that was scared, Corey was right behind her, but the blonde kept her cool. "Sam stop, the cop is coming back!" Corey whispered with a hiss in her voice. "Oh you bumblebee of a car I hope you can get us out of here" Corey arched her head up.

Suddenly the camaro roar to life and ran past the cop car who noticed them instantly.

The yellow car drove, opened all four of its door and swung to the side, sending everyone out the car and onto the ground. Sam helped get Mikaela up on her feet.

Mixture of sounds came from the yellow car as he transformed along with the cop car, they stood up. All three of the teens stepped back as the giant robots attacked each other. Another, smaller robot popped out of the cops car's chest and went after the three, chasing them.

Mikaela screamed as she ran behind Corey. The rough ground made the running part harder then they expected. Mikaela tripped over a rock that was in her path and slammed into Corey who went down on the ground. "O-w" Corey's voice faded away as her chest hurt. "I'm so sorry" Mikaela repeated as the two girls saw that Sam was heading toward a fence when he was knocked on the ground by the small robot. Clawing at the screaming boy the small robot was taking off Sam's pants.

Mikaela ran around looking for something to stop the little demon.

Corey ran and kicked it hard in the stomach. The robot smacked to the ground a few inches away, his head shook wondering what had happened, he continued runing at Sam after picking its self up. Sam crab walked backward, until his back hit Corey's knees. Mikaela came running out of no where with a chain saw. She chopped the alien into pieces while it tried to get away but failed. "Not so tough without a head are ya'?" Sam then kicked the still moving head up the hill, were it rolled, and vanished.

The dark haired girl stopped the saw and dropped it. "Come on" Sam went to Mikaela before giving Corey a worry look. Corey placed her tongue on the roof of her mouth, where on earth was that boy going now?

The group went back up the hill, in front of them they saw the yellow robot leaning on its hip, he was alone, so he won the battle? Eyes fully open to their limit Corey looked up with bewilderment. This was like dream, she just wished no one would wake her up yet.

"What is it" Mikaela asked Sam.

"It's a robot, but like a different one, you know...Like a super-advanced robot." and then took a few steps towards the thing. "It's probably Japanese." He added. "Yeah, it's definitely Japanese"

Corey walked up with Sam even though Mikaela whispered frantically behind them "What are you guys doing!?"

The blonde shook her head as the robot looked at her with bright blue eyes that were identical to hers, she felt safe, but why? "I don't think he wants to hurt us, he would've done it already"

Sam nodded slightly agreeing with Corey "I think it wants something from me"

"And what would he want from you Sam?"

"Well, the cop car was talking about my eBay page"

Corey raised an eyebrow at his answer, what did eBay have to do with the aliens? Behind them Mikaela walked in ah "You are the strange's boy I have ever met"

Sam put on a brave face "Can you talk"

The robot in front of them responded... Well not really "_XM satellite radio…digital radio…broadcasting system_"

Corey placed her tongue over her front teeth "You talk using the... radio?"

"_Thank you, you're beautiful. You're, you're wonderful, you're wonderful_"

Corey cracked a smile at him. Motioning his hands up Sam asked "So, what was that last night...the lights? What was that?"

"_Message from Starfleet captain…vastness of space…like visitors from heaven hallelujah_"

By that time Mikaela walked up next to Sam "Visitors from heaven? What, are you like an alien or something?" Her eyes scanned the aliens body who pointed at her and nodded. He transformed down into his Camaro form and opened all of the doors. "_Anymore questions you wanna ask?_"

All three of them looked at each other.

Sam and Mikaela walked toward the vehicle but Corey stood her ground. "You enjoy standing there?" Sam joked as he saw she wasn't in the car. "I'm not getting in that thing" she shook her head. "We need to" Mikaela whispered.

Corey bit her nail "Who said I wanted to"

Sam smiled. "Fifty years from now when your looking back on your life don't you wanna say you had the guts to get in the car?"

"Fifty years from now I want to be alive so... No"

"_Beautiful lair_" the car spoke.

Corey didn't want to, she wanted to go back to a motel and bury her face in a pillow. But the puppy dog faces she was getting got the best of her.

Corey went to the driver's seat and placed a foot in, the car door closed before she was all the way in and pushed her other foot in, "Someone's in a hurry" she pointed out.

They stopped up ahead and picked up Sam's pants and Mikaela's purse and went back on the main road.

Soundless, that would be one of the words to describe the car. The seat's under the teens shook as the camaro drove over the bumpy road.

What was their to talk about at a time like this? Mikaela finally spoke up. "He's a pretty good driver"

Sam nodded and exhaled thunderously. "Why don't you sit in my lap?" He asked Mikaela.

"Why?" The black haired girl wondered as her chest was purred out.

"No seatbelt back there, Safety first"

Corey snored but after a moment of thought Mikaela nodded "Alright" She climbed up into his lap.

Sam put the seatbelt over them and smiled in victory. Mikaela smirked. "This seatbelt thing was a pretty smooth move"

He laughed. "Yeah"

While the two were getting comfy in the back Corey was deep in brain storming, "You know what I don't get?"

"What?" Sam asked with a happy voice. Corey tapped the tip of the steering wheel with her long fingers, "If he's suppose to be this super advanced robot then...why does he transform back into this piece of crap of a Camaro?"

The car jerked without warning sending everyone forward. His doors opened spilling everyone out. They were left on the sideway in the tunnel as a passing driver cussed out the camaro since he stopped in the middle of the road. The bee car headed back, away from them.

Sam crossed his arms in frustration as he looked at the firey blonde who sat down the curve of the sideway. "See? That doesn't work..now you pissed him off. That car is sensitive. I mean, four thousand dollars just drove off!" Sam yelled in her direction.

"Hey I was just telling the truth" Corey said innocently. Sam and Mikaela turned toward traffic in hopes of getting someone to give them a ride back home, Corey simply looked at the ground. Would the car really just leave them like that?

Later a horn honked, everyone looked up to see a newer 2007 camaro with black racing stripes.

Damn.

"Wow" Mikaela said as she tapped Sam's back. Now this was the kind of ride Corey was hoping for. The shiny, fabulous looking car drove up toward them.

Sam and Mikaela ran to it and got in. Getting to her feet Corey did the same, the car smelled like new leather. "That's better bumblebee" Corey beamed. "Corey you really did it this time" Mikaela sighed with a secret smile approaching.

Soon they were back on the road.

Shortly the car took them past a gate with 'Do not enter signs' and carried on until he reached a peaceful looking building that had a lake in front of it. Corey was the first to exist the car and looked out at the sky. It was glowing with objects falling from above, it lit up the night.

Was it Astroids? It couldn't be, they looked different, but what event today was actually normal?

She, alone watched the sky, the massive, things came down one after the other, something about this was making her heart beat echo in her ears, but she was blind folded to the answer.


	4. Chapter 4

Corey watched with a hint of warmth in her eyes as Mikaela grabbed onto Sam's hand in the distance. The blonde crossed her arms as her bottom sat on the hood of the bumblebee car. Did those two have a thing for each other? A while ago it looked like the dark haired girl wanted nothing to do with Sam but now they were all close.

The sky had a continuous light show as the metal things shot down. "This is way to freaky" Corey mumbled under the breath that was released from her mouth.

"_You can stand under my umbrella ella ella_" the car's radio sang to her. Corey shook her head with a grin "Nice trick you got there bee"

"_This is why I'm hot_!"

Sam and Mikaela began heading to Corey who greeted them once they arrived. The three teens gave each other glances before going back in side the car.

The stars seemed to watch as the robot car went inside a vacant alley way, out of sight from civilian eyes.

Everyone evacuated the car as a yellow Hummer rescue vehicle, black GMC Topkick, and silver Pontiac Solstice began to circle them as a huge red, blue, flamed Peterbilt came up a head.

Corey looked at the truck, was it the same truck she'd seen before? Who was she kidding there was probably thousand of trucks like that on the road right now... Right?

Metal clicking sounds roamed the air as all the vehicles began to transform, the truck was the last to finish changing and was clearly the tallest one. The five sets of glowing blue eyes made the three teens uneasy.

He knelt down and got right in Sam's face. "Are you Samuel James Witwicky? Descendant of Archibald Witwicky"

Sam's mouth hanged somewhat as the robot spoke. The truck made Corey's chest start to tighten a long with her stomach, what was it? Something about him made her mouth dry.

Mikaela gasped. "They know your name."

Corey looked at Mikaela then back at Sam who replied "Yeah"

"My name is Optimus Prime, We are autonomous, robotic organisms from the Planet Cybertron." It's deep voice announced. The name Cybertron caused Corey to think hard, did she heard that name before? It was like trying to remember a dream. "But you can call us Autobots for short." The yellow rescue vehicle nodded. "Autobots" Sam repeated back as if the word was in a different language and his mouth was getting use to it.

"What's crackin' lil' bitches?" the silver Solstice had said and did a few dance moves and stopped in a pose. Corey's lips separated into a grin as she turned to the autobot. "My first lieutenant, designation: Jazz." Optimus head motioned towards the Solstice. Jazz bobbed his head up and went backward into a old car smashing it under his weight "This looks like a cool place to kick it."

"How did he learn to talk like that?" Sam questioned.

"We've learned Earth's languages through the world wide web." Optimus stated.

Jazz nodded at Corey, "Hey Blondie you like what you see"

Corey laughed "I'm not sure what I'm seeing"

"I like her, she has a harsh bark" Jazz rested a hand behind his head.

Rolling her eyes playfully Corey turned back to Optimus but not until he looked towards the Topkick car. "My weapons specialist, Ironhide"

The tough looking robot's hands turned into cannons and then pointing them at three. "You feeling luck, punks?"

"Easy Ironhide" the prime ordered, his voice sounded annoyed as if it wasn't the first time he had said that. Listening Ironhide slid the cannons back in "I was just kidding, I only wanted to show them my cannons"

"Why show off? What you don't think we shit ourselves yet?" Corey hissed. Ironhide grabbed his plate chest as he laughed. "Jazz is correct Prime she is a feisty one"

She was not feisty just pointing out the obvious, they were already scared why need to threat them? "Our medical officer, Ratchet." Optimus said but instead of looking at Ratchet he looked at Corey. She could feel his eyes on her but didn't dare to look.

The sound of a nose inhaling deeply "Hmm, The boy's pheromone levels suggests he wants to mate with the females"

Those words made Corey head snap to Sam who let out a whistle, the blonde pushed Sam toward Mikaela, and what did Ratchet mean female(s)? Corey didn't feel that way for him she barely knew him! Optimus spoke once again "You already know your guardian, Bumblebee"

What do you know Corey had been calling him that the whole time.

The camaro danced and fist pumped the air. "_Check on the rep, yep! Second to none_"

"Bumblebee. So your my guardian, huh?" Sam smirked. Everyone watched as a red laser shot at bee's throat area. Ratchet had done it with a device on his arm. "His vocal processors were damaged in battle. I'm still working on them"

Bumblebee coughed as the laser staid on his throat.

"Why are you here?" Mikaela suddenly spoke, her voice came out a little scratchy from not using it for a while. "We are here looking for the All Spark and we must find it before Megatron." Optimus talked. "Mega-what?" Sam and Corey asked at the same time. The Prime touched the side of his head with his fingers and images came from his eyes and went under the teen's feet. Large metal structures soon appeared, holograms of robots, it looked like a war was going on.

"Our planet was once a powerful empire. Peaceful and just. Until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons, All who defied them were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet, and the Allspark was lost. Megatron fallowed it to Earth, where Captain Witwicky found him" Optimus, explained to them.

"My grandfather?" Sam snapped without second guessing it.

"It was an accident that intertwined our fates," Optimus continued, "Megatron crash-landed before he could retrieve the Cube. He accidentally activated his navigation system. The coordinates to the Cube's location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses."

The brunette sniffed as he wondered "How did you know about his glasses?"

"eBay"

Sam echoed back the same word as he seemed to search into his mind, his eyes darkened. "If the Decepticons find the All Spark, they will use it's power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army" Ratchet roared.

Optimus unbent from his kneeling position and the 3D image disappeared, "And the human race will be extinguished... Sam Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival."

Chewing on her lip Corey smiled nervously "Sam"

The boy turned to his name as the auto bots listened in as well. "You do have those glasses.. Don't you?"

"It should be b-back at my house" Sam stuttered feeling threatened by Corey. "We must hurry then" the medic car interrupted.

Optimus gave off an ordered, the auto bots transformed back into their vehicles. Corey didn't take her eyes off the prime truck. "Corey!" Sam shouted as he walked to the yellow camaro. Instead the blonde walked to the truck, and stopped in front of the all to familiar front bumper that she had her chest against a couple of days again.

"Could I possibly ride with you?" She asked the Peterblit.

For an answer the truck's driver seat swung open. "Great" she jumped and walked to the door in a flash. Sam and Mikaela gave her a doubtful gaze but got in bumblebee without questioning her knowing they were in a rush.

Corey placed her feet on the soft, comfy seat as she hugged her knees to her chest. The truck was off and on to the road, heading to Sam's place. "Is something the matter?" The radio asked.

"Were you are the gas station when the old man almost..."

A deep chuckle sent a chill down her spine "Yes"

"I thought so... So us finding those glasses is really that important"

"My world has been Destroyed.. I don't want that to be earth's faith"

"I still can't believe it"

"Believe what?"

"This, you, the auto bots.. It feels unreal" Corey touched the large steering wheel with a smile.

The truck seemed to vibrate "This is real Corey"

The way he said her name made her feel light headed. "Thanks for that boss man" Corey laughed.

The symbol in the center of the steering wheel made a white flash fill Corey's vision for half a second once she slid her finger over it.

Once the vehicles stopped beside Sam's house, the three humans got out and met in the middle. "What's the plan" Corey clapped her hands together before she began walking toward the backyard.

"Ah Corey thanks for staying on the path" Sam's father smiled from inside the house. Sam yelped into action and pushed the screen door back so his dad wouldn't come out, "Haha yeah she's a pretty good kid" Sam murmured.

Even Corey didn't buy that. His father Ron smirked "She's pretty to you... And you've been gone a while.. Way to go son!"

"Ah no no no" Corey waved her finger in the air as her head followed along, "Say Corey did you contact your family?" his dad rubbed his chin.

"May I have a talk with my father Corey?" Sam gave the girl a look with his eyes.

"Knock yourself out" Corey turned.

As Corey walked away, Sam tried to keep his father inside. Suddenly the sound of metal and loud, heavy footsteps was heard, and it was heading to them. Optimus was suddenly coming their way in his robot mode. Sam noticed him making him speak faster to his father. Bee peeked around the side of the house, Corey waved her hands up "Go!"

"Who are you speaking to Corey?" Ron asked ignoring his blabbering son. "Who me? I was talking to Sam.. He told me earlier he wanted to tell you something so I'm just here to encourage him to say it" The blonde quickly spoke.

"Really? Samuel what is it?" His dad smiled.

"I love you... God, I love you, Dad just so much right now" Sam sighed with fake joy, but hell it was a good cover up.

Bumble bee signaled to the others with his hands. "It's true your a swell guy!" Corey swiped her arm against her chest. "She's a keeper Sam!" Ron jiggled his finger at the girl who bit her tongue. Ron turned and walked back deeper into the house. "What are you.. Doing!?" Sam freaked as he stomped up to Optimus who was standing proud as ever with all of the other Autobots who had came into sight behind him.

Optimus began walking around. "Watch the path! Watch the path!" Like that would help, every step Optimus took, the path cracked from his feet. Sam was now gripping his hair ready to tug it out of his skull, the boy followed Optimus around. "Please. Please Please-"

Optimus stepped on the fountain. Optimus waggled his foot after his foot step off the fountain, "Sorry My bad"

"At least it looks better then when it was up" Corey commented as her legs rocked back and front against her heel.

"You couldn't wait for five minutes... Five minutes?! I told you to just stay, just stay" Spit escaped from Sam's mouth as he shouted. Sam ran to Mikaela who later came from behind the robots.

Optimus looked down at Corey who mirrored his look "If you ask me you did this place a favor... That fountain was hideous" Corey shrugged.

Sam turned his head as he heard the sound of a tail wagging, it was his dog Mojo, he was heading to Corey.

The blonde felt something fury against her bare ankle making her sprint from where she stood. It was a dog.. She hated dogs.

The dog growled at the blonde who ran behind the leg of Ironhide. The small animal lifted its leg up at Ironside's feet seeing it was hiding the girl he wanted. "Mojo.. Mojo off the robot!" Sam scooped him up in his hands as Corey laughed, that was going to get the weapon specialist angry.

Ironsides cannon's lashed out and were set on the mutt and Sam. "You have a rodent infestation. Shall I terminate?" The bot asked.

"Yes" Corey smiled.

"No!... What ...Corey!" Sam said in distrust.

"Sorry I hate dogs"

"But-"

"He's leaked lubricants all over my foot!" Ironhide shouted over their conversation. Corey jumped in front of Sam with her hand out in a protective way. "Don't its just a dog"

A dog, dogs were her worst enemy but she couldn't let Sam's little dog be in jeopardy cause of her. "Bad Mojo! I'm sorry. He has a male dominance. That's all it is" Sam explained rocking the dog like a baby.

"Bad Mojo.. It's gonna rust!" Ironhide yelled, his cannons retreated back and his hand came out.

"Now" Mikaela hesitated but added on "Let's get those glasses"


	5. Chapter 5

**Review if I should keep writing this:)**

* * *

Where would they even start to look?

"We need to find those glasses fast" Sam whispered to Corey as he wiped his hands against his jeans. He was leading her inside the house after asking Mikaela to keep an eye on the robots. Corey kept quiet, she was in disbelief, was all this really happening to her?, was this all a dream, would she wake up with that old man from the truck stop who thought she was a prostitute?

As the two teens arrived in front of the boy's door Sam turned around making Corey slam into him, "What!", Corey looked him in the eyes.

"Don't go opening things or searching through stuff with out my permission" Sam's warm breath tickled Corey's face. The blonde rubbed her eyebrow as she signed, "Me finding your panties on the floor is the least of our problems Sam!" With that Corey brushed past the shocked boy and inside the room.

It was safe to say that it wasn't the cleanest room she'd ever seen. Her fingers ached, ready to hunt for the glasses.

And that's what she did.

Sam did the same, it was silent between them, the only sound was the sound of clothes and objects hitting the wooden floor as they made the room ten times more messier than it already was, which seemed impossible at first.

"Time is short" Optimus Prime's voice came in from the window making Corey and Sam turn toward the sound, Mikaela was in his massive metal hand being pushed inside the room, "They really want those glasses" Mikaela seemed uneasy as she hopped off his hand and onto the floor, her feet made a 'thump' sound. "What are you doing?" Sam went to her, helping her straighten up, "I'm going to help you guys" she responded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "What's this?" Corey asked as she picked up a brown old book. "No!" Sam ran across the room and snatched it out of her hands. Raising a brow Corey grinned, "Jumpy are we?"

"Please hurry" the prime begged as all three of them dug inside the room.

"Ugh this is like looking for a tear drop in a river!" Corey complained as she threw a pair of jeans aside. "Yeah, no, they are definitely gone" Sam grabbed his hair.

"How do you know-"

"My glasses were in the bag. They were in the backpack, and now the backpack isn't here" Sam cut Corey off as he hit his fist against the palm of his hand after every word. Corey stopped looking and signed in frustration. "Well, they're gonna be pissed" Mikaela replied, "so what do you wanna do?"

"I think that you, you guys should check this whole side there, this section here just give it a clean sweep and I'll get this corner here" Sam used his hands to show the girls where the section was. Giving each other a quick glance, Corey and Mikaela went off to search. But as soon as Corey lifted a box up off the ground Sam panicked. "No not that, that's my private. Sorry" he lifted the box from her grasp making Corey growled, "If your going to take everything I grab away from me I might as well stop looking"

The sweat against the blondes legs were starting to get itchy, in fact her whole body was.

"I didn't mean to look inside my treasure chest" Sam hid the box under his bed, Corey rolled her eyes.

"What now?" Sam sounded annoyed as a odd sound came from outside the window. Rushing to the window Sam spoke, "Oh no, no, this isn't hiding, this isn't hiding, this is my back yard not a truck stop!" Indeed out in the yard the bots were in their vehicle forms. Corey couldn't help but smile, "Man my parents would have kicked my ass if they saw this... You got your own auto show going on"

"Oh god"

After saying his last words Sam rushed back inside his room only to rush back to the window as Mikaela whispered, "Sam.. They're back"

"Oh no, no, my mother's flowers" Sam was breathless, as Prime lifted his foot up and apologized, "Okay listen to me, my parents come here and they see you they are going to freak out, my mother's got a temper okay?"

Optimus signed, "We must have the glasses"

"I know you need the glasses we've been looking everywhere, they are definitely not here"

The great prime shook his head in anger and annoyance, "Keep searching"

Sam held his hand out in front of him as his hips leaned on the window frame, "I need you to be quiet for five minutes.. Ten? Please I'm begging you, your making racket I can't concentrate, you want me to look-"

"Clam down" Prime waved his hand.

"You got to do something"

"Autobots fall back"

"Please for five minutes"

The house seemed to vibrate as the Autobots listened to their boss and began to back away from the house. Out of the blue a Big Bang came making the house really shake like an earthquake. Within a few minutes the light turned off. Corey jumped back and collapsed onto the bed as darkness hunted around them. There was no point in doing anything at the moment. "Ow!" The blonde jumped from her laying position, Corey's eyes ached as she made connect with a bright light source from outside, coming from one of the Autobots.

"What's with the light?" Sam asked, "You got to tell him to shut it off!" He ordered the aliens.

"Sam are you in there, how come the doors locked, you know the rules, no doors locked in my house?!" his father asked as he banged on the door. Sam pushed Mikaela into the corner of the room while the blonde laid back on the bed trying to get her vision back by rubbing her eye lids.

"3...2.. Stand back"

Before his father could finish Sam opened the door. His father pushed past his son and inside the room, "What was with that light?"

Sam began coming up with things to convince this dad that he was imaging the lights. "Look, you can't…you can't just bounce into my room like that. You got to knock. You got to communicate."

"Oh, for Pete's sakes!" Judy exclaimed. "You are so defensive! Were you…masturbating?"

"No mom!-"

"Corey?" Judy asked as Corey felt someone grab her arm and pulled her to stand on her feet, "Honey why are on his bed..."

Blinking rapidly Corey shook her head, "I'm was um just relaxing"

"Sam is this why you look sweating?" Judy seemed excited as she touched Corey's arm. "What- mom no stop we weren't doing anything!" Sam was speaking fast. "Sorry I've just had a little bit to drink" Judy shrugged her shoulders as Corey and Sam looked at each other.

"We saw a light... Earthquake!, another one!, after shock!" Sam's father yelled as Corey grabbed onto Sam to keep her balance, "Does your mom think we had-" Corey released him.

"I-I I she's crazy" Sam spoke with a nervous voice.

"The lights back on.. Get out of the tub" Judy told her husband.

Man was this a weird day.

"Why didn't you jut tell us that you two were doing something.. Did you use protection!" Judy looked at Sam with a questionable. "No we weren't doing anything-" Sam stopped talking as he looked beside him where Mikaela got up from her hiding spot. "Hi I'm Mikaela.. I'm a friend of Sam's"

Judy giggled as she shook her son, "Two in one day?.. Honey your gorgeous!"

Corey scratched the skin behind her ear, his mother was crazy. "Mom where's my backpack?" Sam cut the awkwardness.

"Downstairs"

"I'll get it" the blonde held her hand up, exhaling as she ran down the stairs, thanking god she got out that room. Sam was close behind her. Corey saw the bag on the kitchen counter, lucky the lights came back on letting her look inside the backpack. She spotted the case that held the glasses. "O yes!" Sam took it from her. "Are we going to take this conversation again about taking stuff from me?" Corey asked him, her hands went to her hips, "Someone's knocking on the door"

Sam's parents rushed to the door as Sam and Mikaela began talking. Voices made Corey walk around the corner to see what the commotion was about. Judy had a bat in her shaking hands, and three to four guys in suits were standing, the front door was wide open. One guy grabbed her bat and threw it to another one of the men who then looked at Corey and smiled. Corey's mouth hang open, she knew this man, he use to work with her father who was in the military. Sam and Mikaela soon joined in. "How are you Blondie I see you out of military school?" The dark-haired man asked as he stepped forward. "What the hell do you want?" Corey snapped back instantly.

Without replying to Corey, the man looked at Sam, "Are you Sam?"

"Yes..?"

"Well then I need to you come with us"

Ron stepped in front of him before the suited man could reach his son and crossed his arms across his chest. "Now, sir. You are way out of line."

"Sir, I am asking politely: back off."

The family dog began barking with rage. "Are you attempting to get rough with us?" This man guy was a creep. "You shouldn't be telling anyone what to do" the blonde girl stepped in front of Ron and stood her ground, "What you get fired from patrolling the mall?", Corey held her chin up high. Judy pulled Corey to her side, "I'm gonna call the cops because there's something fishy going on around here." Judy looked at Corey as if to see if she was injured.

The nameless man laughed.

"There's something fishy about you, your kids, your little Taco Bell dog, and this whole operation you got going on here."

"That's what we're here to find out." Another guy appeared and whispered something in the creepy-guy's ear and gave him some kind of scanner. He then looked back at the kids. "Sam, Step forward, please." He scanned Sam and the scanner began to beep. He then scanned Corey making her tighten her jaw, the beeping sound went off more rapidly. The brown skinned man's eyes grew huge. "Fourteen rad and fifteen hundred rad. Bingo! Tag em' and bag em' boys!"

Everything happened all to fast.

Everyone was getting ushered outside. "Get your hands off me Simmons!" Corey yelled as the man called Simmons lead her outside. "Get off the kids and my dog or I'll kick your asses!" Judy shouted with all her might. Corey hated Simmons, her reason was that she was sent to military school because of him and she'd hated him since.

The teens were put into a black SUV after getting handcuffed.

"So, LadiesMan217. That is your Ebay username, right?" Simmons said as he pulled Sam's cell phone from a plastic bag. The car began to drive away from Sam's house. "Yeah, but It was a typo so I ran with it." He blurted, addressing Simmons. "What do you make of this?" Simmons clicked Sam's phone and a odd recording was played for all to hear. "Is that you?"

Mikaela turned to stare at Sam again with a panic expression. Corey rested her foot against the window as she signed, "That sounds like Ladies Man"

Simmons put the phone back and continued. "Last night at the station you told the officer that your car transformed. And Blondie there was with you, so Corey" Simmons looked at Corey who seemed to be getting comfy, her back was pushed back against the dark seat of the SUV with one of her feet out. "Enlighten me." Simmons finished.

Sam's began to talk, "We-well what I meant was. Okay, here's what I said, okay? This is a total misunderstanding that my car had been stolen."

Simmons didn't look away from Corey as he asked Sam, "Really?"

"Stolen from me. From my home but it's fine now because it's back. It came back." Sam's eye grew after every word. Simmons' face suddenly got serious. "So what do you kids know about aliens?, do you believe in them?"

"With a face like yours who wouldn't" Corey narrowed her eyebrows as she looked around the car. Sam bit his lip to stop from laughing, "What? Like a Martian? Like E.T?"

"It's an urban legend…" Mikaela giggled from Corey's comment. Simmons was unpleased. He pulled a badge out of his jacket and held it up for all three of them to see, waving it back and front between them, "This is a do-whatever-I-want-and-get-away-with-it-badge. I am gonna lock you up forever."

"Well not by itself!" Mikaela added.

"Well no!" Sam agreed.

"Because cars don't do that! That would be crazy!" Mikaela rolled her shoulders. Corey let out a laugh and within seconds everyone in the SUV was laughing awkwardly. "You, In the training bra. Do not test me. Especially with your daddy's parole coming up." Simmons smirked.

"Hey, argent ass wipe, your really starting to get on my nerves " Corey leaned forward after putting her foot back on the ground. Sam was tensing up, "What.. Parole?" "Sam, really it's nothing!" Mikaela didn't seem to expect Simmons to say a word, Mikaela was freaking out.

"A grand theft auto? That ain't nothing?" Simmons keep adding on, Corey was getting angry, sure she didn't know Mikaela that well but how dare he spill out her business. Mikaela looked down in shame, "You know those cars my dad used to teach me to fix? Well, they weren't always his." Sam looked at her with sadness. "You stole cars?"

"Well we couldn't always afford a babysitter so sometimes he had to take me along."

"Don't worry Mikaela he's always up people's asses.. I mean a person with such little meaning for life like him, you'd see how he got like this" Corey smiled with pride.

Simmons looked at her with fire in his eyes, "These two got their own juvy recorders to prove it. "They are criminals! Criminals are hot." He pointed at Corey and Mikaela.

He turned to the dark haired girl, "It would be a real shame, for daddy to rot in jail for the rest of his natural life." Simmons was too busy enjoying himself that he didn't notice his scanner beeping, fast, "It is time to talk!"

Everyone went forward as the car suddenly hit something. Simmons and his agents were shouting, the windows were being broken as metal fingers were picking up the entire SUV by the roof, The autobot closed his hand, making the roof come completely off.

The car came down to ground, everyone inside bounced on their seats as glass flew everywhere. Sam let out a slight laugh as everyone seemed to quiver at the sight before them, "You ass holes are in trouble now. Gentlemen, I want to introduce you to our friend, Optimus Prime."


End file.
